Present fiber optic connector systems commonly include 2 to 12 fiber-holding passages. As the number of fibers to be connected and disconnected increases, there is a demand for high density connectors that may have hundreds of optical fibers. The connector should be of minimum size so a connector arrangement occupies a minimum of available space.
Another requirement for optical connectors is ease of accessibility for maintenance. Present devices generally require the entire connector to be removed in order to clean a suspect fiber, or to clean all ferrules, fiber tips and alignment sleeves. The connectors are generally mounted in a drawer and cabinet environment, where there is blind engagement and disengagement of the connectors. It is desirable if an operator is given feedback indicating that the connectors are or are not mated when attempts are made to accomplish such mating or unmating.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an optical fiber connector assembly is provided that includes front and rear connectors that each have a plurality of passages arranged in rows and columns, which facilitates blind mating and unmating of the connectors from the front of the assembly, and removal of the rear connector and a portion of the front connector from the rear of the assembly for maintenance. A jackscrew extends through bores at the middle of the connectors, with the jackscrew having a threaded rear end and with a rear connector having a threaded nut for receiving the jackscrew. This allows the jackscrew to be turned to move the connectors together and apart. The jackscrew has a rear end formed to engage a wrench to enable a technician to turn the jackscrew from a location rearward of the rear connector. A spring biases the jackscrew forwardly, so if the jackscrew is turned in an attempt to thread it into the nut but it does not threadably engage the nut, the spring pushes the jackscrew forward to indicate to the operator that the threads have not been engaged.
The front connector has a front frame with numerous passage parts and with a pair of rearwardly-opening cavities. A pair of body elements with a plurality of passage parts, each fits into one the cavities. The front frame has a divider lying about half-way between opposite sides of the frame and between the cavities, with the divider having a wide middle region and thinner vertically-extending top and bottom divider parts. Each divider part extends from a side of the middle region to the top and bottom, respectively, of the frame. The frame and body elements have projections at their top and bottom walls that have screw holes for holding the body elements to the frame, with the screws having rear ends that can be engaged by a screwdriver for rapid removal of the body elements.
Back plates on the front and rear frames, are held in place by largely U-shaped brackets that fit over projections on the top and bottom frame walls. Each bracket has a flange that lies against the back face of a back plate.
A pair of alignment pins for aligning the front and rear connectors as they mate, are fixed to a mount wall. A spring lying against each alignment pin and against the rear connector, urges the rear connector rearwardly to push it rearward as the jackscrew is loosened.